User talk:LeonardoWyatt
' WELCOME TO HALLIWELLSATTIC'S TALK PAGE.' Here you can ask me anything you want to know about Charmed. I will reply to all of you's as soon as I have time. I am an Admin and Co-Manager on here. So If you have any problems with other users on here, please report it to me and I'll sort it out as soon as possible. Remember no fighting, No cussing and no childish behavior. LEAVE A NEW MESSAGE BELOW Icons That's a lot of icons we have there :P I'm out for now, I've uploaded all the ones I had. I'm gonna look for more though. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 12:15, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :Most I got from forums and sites, I don't remember where though. I just have this huge folder with all those icons on my computer. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 12:19, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Piper rewrite Could you check my sandbox and tell me what you think of it so far. It's not about the content, but the structure of the page, you like it? --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 17:28, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :I need to finish Piper first, then I'll move on to Prue. Other people can edit them to the new format as well tough. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 01:42, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry Glenn but the new format is not going up unless it is voted for. That is it. :::It's not going to be voted on about. It looks so much cleaner and I don't have time to hold a vote anyways, neither does Khan. If both of the Bureaucrats like the way Glenn is doing it, so it stays. Sorry. And Glenn, I think I'm going to start doing the new format on Chris's page. x) Just aftet I upload some more Icon's. HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 02:07, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :::: I am so proud of you two :). All I am doing is monitoring behavior. I need to start actually editing. HalliwellsAttic you are right :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 07:58, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :::: :::: I noticed you haven't been editing that much as-well. xD Why not? D: ::::: I have been preparing for the wedding :D. There just isn't that much time anymore. I try the best I can. I could probably edit some today :/ --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 08:06, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Great to hear HalliwellsAttic =) ::And Khan, don't worry, your wedding comes first ;-) --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 12:22, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I agree with Glenn, Khan your wedding comes first, so don't worry about the wiki. xD Also Glenn can you check out my sandbox for the Chris draft? xD I think I left some things out on his early life, but I'm not sure. HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 12:27, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :::I like it. Doesn't seem like you missed something. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 12:34, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Thank-you. I kind of based it on your format for Piper's one like the picture of Baby Chris and Paige if you didn't know that. xD HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 12:36, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::I noticed :P It looks great. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 12:57, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Why is everything else on here voted about then? So you're pretty much saying to hell with what the other people on here think. Wow. :::::: ::::::Yes, HalliwellManor I'm totally saying that. To hell with the little people! God, I'm not saying that. I'm saying I don't have time to hold a vote, and count up the votes and prepare it. I have school, a job and other things going on in my life. Glenn's new format is better. It look much cleaner and it makes the article flow better. Stop making me sound like the bad guy. -.- HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 14:24, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: OK, stating Jennifer Anniston when she was in Cougar Town. "Step out of the pool of anger,". HalliwellManor just clearly misunderstood. But HalliwellsAttic your explanation was good enough :). I will still edit daily, I just wont edit if you get what I mean :D --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 15:58, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Look Urgent Can you please put that old look back on the theme designer please, because valentines will be over tomorrow :). Thanks :). This is important because we cannot loop the looks :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 19:31, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :I can do it if you want. =) Do you want a complete new theme? --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 20:35, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I hope you don't mind, I changed it to this blue theme, cause police lights don't really fit :p I'll try to come up with a new theme soon. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 20:41, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::: Soon please :D. It would be good because you have PS :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 20:48, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :The wordmark is driving me nuts, I try changing it to the blue one, but it keeps showing that red valentine one -_- --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 20:49, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :: Same! I just tried changing it but it did not work! --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 20:50, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Etymology It was already on her article. BTW, do you think it would be a good idea to collect the make an article for all the death counts of the sisters and one for power loss counts of the sisters. It takes to much space on their articles I think. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 09:55, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, so that we can erase those from the sisters' articles and only link to them. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 10:04, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't think so, they only died once or twice, the sisters die multiple times. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 10:31, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh yeah, Leo can be added. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 10:34, February 15, 2011 (UTC) HI! =) Hi, my name is Emma and I would really like to edit the Charmed witches page. I would be grateful if you wouldn't block people after they make a few changes. Your not the only Charmed fan in world, other people have opinions too. :-) Really random, but I just got a devoted badge and I saw it had the GRRR icon of Phoebe I made :p --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 00:18, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I used some of the icons you guys put up when customising the badges. Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 12:20, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Rex draft I've finished the Rex draft. What do you think of it? Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 12:18, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Colors When I go to the my tools section, do the changes apply to the entire wiki? I thought the colors only change for my personal settings. I set the buttons to blue, the links to orange and the header to orange as well. That is not only applied to my account? Why always blue links for everything? They can be changed once and a while. Prue's rewrite I'm thrilled to see that you're doing Prue's page, i'm really happy since she's my favorite. Thanks! oh and i LOVE the main picture of Prue you choose. She's so beautiful! thanks again, you're doing an amazing work!Chloefan03 10:34, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Don't listen the bad commentaries, it's just a brillant new page style. If you were in front of me, i would hug you so much that i could kill you! :) and you"re right in All Halliwell's Eve, Prue's gorgeous!Chloefan03 10:52, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Adam For God Sake! Why? HalliwellManor. What did he do? What does Adam want us to do? --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 11:17, February 19, 2011 (UTC) : Add it again. We need to make everyone happy :). Just add the links and credit him, HalliwellManor will be dealt with. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 11:21, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :: Not so sure because I vote will be held for his blocking and I don't have time to make a vote. Could you? Just list all the things and about the comics. Do it on a blog post so others can vote. That is, if you are going to do it. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 11:27, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Excuse me but if you look at the history of the articles for the comics issues, you will see that it was Glenn who started using Adam's summaries in the plot section of the articles. At least for Morality Bites Back, I did not plagiarize the whole article by copying and pasting like Glenn did. All I did was take Adam's review and made it more descriptive, rewording it including more detail about certain things. And of course summaries are going to be similar, it is only a 32 page comic, only certain things can be said. That is how articles, essays, papers, etc are written - you look at or study what someone has done, and you make it your own by paraphrasing and editing it. ::: But you did not credit him, you got the ideas from him, copied him then slightly changed it. Adam is very angry and upset about it, and he is refusing to add more recaps because of you! --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 11:30, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::: Also, Glenn put up the references when he copied the article. You didn't, and now many of the users who don't live in the USA will not get to read the plot, including me. In addition, he even put up the warning before carrying out the review, which you flatly ignored. I feel so embarrassed. Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 11:34, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::I did not copy Adam's plot! I only linked to them in the External Links section. Stop trying to accuse me of things I didn't do. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 11:40, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sorry :$, I didn't mean to accuse you, Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 11:41, February 19, 2011 (UTC) : I feel so embarrassed as well because of people's behavior. Some users are golden, they edit and do nothing else, but there are others who don't edit and moan. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 11:43, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Andyman, my comment was directed to HalliwellManor. I know you didn't mean to accuse me ;-) ::@HalliwellManor: the summaries that I copy and past on here and my wiki are the OFFICIAL summaries for the issues. They appear at the back of each issue, so it's alright to copy them word for word, since they are the official summaries. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 11:45, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :::So much for a "No fighting Talk Page" xD --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 11:48, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :::: Yeah sorry HalliwellsAttic :( --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 11:51, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Have a look... Can you have a look at the History section of User:GlennVP/Sandbox. I really want to limit Piper's history to the most important and significant events in her life. I only added the titles, I'm working on the content as we speak. I just wanted to know if I missed something. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 11:55, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I love it, you covered everything. :) --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 12:00, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Comic Summaries, Novel Summaries There are also the short summaries on the comic articles as well as the articles for the novels that have been directly copied and pasted. For the comic summaries, shouldn't it be referenced properly that those are written by Paul himself or the authors of the novels? For proper referencing techniques see other wikis, such as the Gaga wiki at ladygagawiki.com Rewriting Paige I'm currently rewriting Paige's article. How's Prue's article going? --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 00:05, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Premonition Can you take a look at my Premonition Revamp, I'm not sure if the list of users is too long or not. What do you think? Shanebeckam 05:48, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Magical transformation pages. Is it fine if I take the magical transformations section from the sisters old format pages and create a new page for each sisters Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 07:55, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Talk Page Look at the bottom of Andyman's talk page :D P.S. You GIF of Prue scares me :P --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 10:03, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I agree, he should be a manager again, and I know but I like it. xD --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 11:03, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pipers Page Yes actualy but what do you care. Like you said I added it back. So there is no problem. And why do you always have to pay attention on the bad things people do instead of the good ones. If it wasnt for me you would never know where Phoebes appearence in The Charmed Offensive was based on. Did you even care to say something about that? Left4Deadseries FAN 11:15, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Prue Rewrite I think you should also add something about Andy's death and how she blamed herself. Then I think you've got all the important things :-) --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 11:43, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Vote By the way you said you don't have time to hold a vote ... well there are other people on here who do have time to hold a vote. And also if you have time to rewrite a whole article, then clearly it makes me think you have some extra time on your hands. Also, there are admins/moderators .... correction I should say, there were admins/moderators on here who do have time to hold a vote. I only have time to write bit of the new article. I don't have much time anymore with school and stuff. And I can't be bothered to do with the drama that will probably come from the vote, like you basically giving all these reasons why YOU hate it, and pressuring the other voters to go your way. The New Format is cleaner, it shortens the page, which is needed cause the older version's of the page had way to much information on it and half of it wasn't even relevant. Whatever you have against me, or Glenn, you need to stop it. I've put so much work into this wiki and your basically criticize a lot of things I do these days. For the last time, the vote is NOT going to happen. It's way to much stress on the wiki as it is. It'll just cause more drama and I can assure you, more users will leave this Wiki cause of it. --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 13:42, February 20, 2011 (UTC) : I created one but I deleted it because I read this, and this makes so much sense :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 13:56, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Name You are letting people know now :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 12:32, February 21, 2011 (UTC) : Ok. My name is real :D --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 12:44, February 21, 2011 (UTC) 9000 I know you are going to be ahead of me soon ;D --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 13:21, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm inclined to agree. You were only just overtaken me back in mid-December. Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 13:25, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I know, I think that was after I went on that big month break and didn't edit. x) But I've been editing so much for the last couple of months. --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 13:36, February 21, 2011 (UTC) PhotoFiltre Did you download that? Did it give you a virus? --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 17:29, February 21, 2011 (UTC) : How did you change yours to English? --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 18:03, February 21, 2011 (UTC) : : I haven't yet -.- It's in some other different launage, hence why when I upload things I've PS onto here, it has sans untire xD which is probably means Untitled in another country. --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 04:42, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :: Yeah. I uploaded it and it was just in french and I only know sections of french. So I deleted it. I then downloaded PhotFiltre Studio X and it has a 30 day trial :/. I am going to download Paint.NET then next month I am getting Photoshop :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 08:50, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::: Found it, got it. It is virus free and totally in English :) I have got it so don't hesitate :) It is here :D --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 08:57, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Just a Thought We have all the other "of the month" things such as character, article, video, etc. There should be a user of the month. : That can cause anger and tension though :/ --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 18:59, February 21, 2011 (UTC) : : I agree with Khan and + theres no more space to put it on the main page. --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 04:42, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :: :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 08:50, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Face swapping Charmed806_566.jpg|Original Leo and Leo on Piper's body.jpg.jpg|Leo's face duplicated Piper on Leo body copy.jpg|Piper's face duplicated Leo on Piper body and Piper on Leo body.jpg|Their faces swap My first attempt at face swapping Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 13:11, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Editing Yeah I am getting Photoshop soon :D, I was going to get Photoscape but it said it had Malware which was harmful to mu computer, could you show me an image of it so I make sure I download the right Photoscape because there fricking loads. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 16:35, February 22, 2011 (UTC) : Printscreen :D --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 16:39, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks :D. Is it any good? P.S. I noticed you were looking at my signature P.S.S I am really nosy ;D --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 16:45, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::: Yeah I was just wondering whether I could use because PhotoFiltre is really good :). Really?! It is 16:50 here :D. I take it you are on your half term too? :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 16:49, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :::: Allowed? I can take time off college whenever, but this week is half term :D. So are you like allowed? --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 16:56, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Community Discussion I think we should have a community discussion about all the problems going on around here. Obviously, HalliwellManor isn't going to stop his bitching until we all come to some form of agreement. Shanebeckam 00:40, February 23, 2011 (UTC)